


Trick or Charge

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cosplay, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby is a huge nerd and Halloween is a big deal for her, so she's assembled a set of costumes perfect for the other rangers. Now if only Riley could realize just why she picked that particular character for him to dress as...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crack? It's like...borderline crack. I've had this idea for a while and wanted to wait until it was closer to Halloween and Ivan was introduced. Also I've yet to write anything for Chiley despite being huge Chiley trash. So, here we go.

“Shelby, we gotta talk about these costumes,” Riley whined. 

“What is there to talk about?” asked Shelby as she adjusted her eyepatch. “Everyone agreed on them.”

Riley frowned. “No, you just kept forcing them on us until we gave in.”

Shelby glared at him from her uncovered eye. “You can complain all you want, Riley, but the rest of the group is completely in favour with this plan.” As if to emphasize her point, Koda dashed out from the back of the cafe will holding a star-spangled toy shield. The caveman skidded to a stop beside Shelby.

“Shelby! This costume _very_ cool. I feel very...” his eyes wandered as he searched for the word, then it clicked. “Patriotic!” He puffed his chest out and stood with his hands on his hips, goofy grin spreading across his face.

Shelby smiled back at him. “Koda, that looks so good on you! Now all you have to do is put the cowl on.” She tugged the piece of the costume up and over his head, and when she finished pulling it over, Koda was the spitting image of Captain America. Despite his hangups, Riley was quite impressed with the work.

Okay, fine, he was impressed with _all_ of the costumes. Shelby had apparently been working on them for months prior to Halloween in the hopes that the team would be able to wear them. She even did a rush job for Ivan when he showed up so close to the holiday. The girl was talented, and also stubborn, which meant that when she set her mind on something she didn’t stop until it was within her grasp. Yet something about the _execution_ of the idea was bugging Riley, and he really needed to talk to her about it. It was a conversation that wouldn’t happen with everyone else saying how awesome their costumes are.

Shelby was dressed as Nick Fury, though she wasn’t so desperate for authenticity that she had shaved or put a bald cap on. Still, the longboat and eyepatch made it quite clear who she was dressed as. And Ivan was completely at home in his Thor getup. He casually swung the little plastic Mjolnir in front of him, occasionally doing faux-fighting moves and posing. “Lady Shelby, you are quite an exquisite seamstress! To think that Samhain has transformed into such a marvellous celebration.”

“And just wait until you see all the chocolate you get!” Shelby responded. Koda’s eyes lit up.

“There chocolate too?!” He did a little happy dance where he stood, causing a small fit of giggles to come out of the plastic Iron Man suit leaning against the counter. Ms. Morgan lifted the faceplate so she could look at the group more clearly.

“I agree with Ivan, Shelby. You have a hidden talent. Now if you only put this kind of energy into running the cafe...”

Shelby rolled her eyes. “Please don’t start with that now, Ms. Morgan. It’s a holiday, we shouldn’t be discussing work functions. 

“It’s not actually a holiday.”

“It is in my book!”

Riley walked up to Shelby. “Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate all the hard work you put into these costumes. I just -”

“RAWR!”

Riley jumped at the noise, and the group looked towards the kitchen, where the sound had come from. Tyler jumped out from behind the counter, covered in green body paint and clad only in a pair of purple shorts. “Grr! Hulk smash!” he shouted, shaking his fists in the air.

Ms. Morgan rolled her eyes. “Tyler?”

“Yes?”

She held her finger and thumbfew millimetres apart. “Take it down a notch.”

“Okay,” he responded sheepishly. Though when he shot a quick look at Shelby, she gave him a covert thumbs up. “Oh, and Chase texted and said that he’ll be here in a few minutes,” Tyler added.

Riley was just shaking his head. “See, this is what I’m talking about.” He pointed at Tyler’s emerald abs. “We are already a colour coded team. _I_ should be the Hulk!”

Shelby tutted and took Riley by the shoulder. “Riley, you’re not seeing the big picture. Yes, you are the green ranger, but we have to use Avengers logic here. Each of us has the personality to fit a specific member of the team.” She pointed to Ivan. “See, Ivan has to be Thor because he’s antiquated and chivalrous.”

Riley shrugged. “Okay, yeah that one makes sense.”

“And Koda was frozen in a glacier for most of his life, wields a shield, and wears a lot of blue. Sound familiar?”

Riley nodded. “Yes, okay, that one was obvious too. But the rest - ugh. Tyler’s red. Shouldn’t he be Iron Man?”

Shelby shook her head. “No. See, Tyler has the best physicality for a truly authentic Hulk costume.”

Riley frowned. “You just wanted an excuse to slather him in body paint, didn’t you?”

“Also true. Anyways!” She waltzed over Ms. Morgan, who was checking and double-checking the straps keeping her armour in place. “That leaves one of us two girls to be Iron Man, and the other to be Fury. And I think the choices are obvious there.”

Riley sighed. “But they’re not! Because Chase could easily be Hulk, and then Tyler would be Iron Man, and then one of you would be Black Widow _instead of me!_ ” He gestured at his costume, which was a very true-to-film spy catsuit. Adjusted for Riley’s dimensions, of course, but not leaving a lot to the imagination.

“Riley, think. Process of elimination.” Shelby smiled. “Who is Chase going to be dressed as?”

Riley rolled his eyes, and though for a moment. Then it dawned on him. “No.”

“Hey mates!” Chase called as he walked in dressed in Hawkete’s purple and maroon trenchcoat. “Am I too late for the trick or treating?”

Shelby leaned over to whisper in Riley’s ear. “You’ll thank me later.” Then she turned to Chase. “You’re just in time! Come on, let’s assemble and get out of here!” With that she led the group out of the museum and into the streets of Amber Beach.

Riley hung out at the back of the group and mostly looked at the ground, so he was surprised when he heard Chase fall into step beside him. “So, Black Widow, eh?” he asked.

Riley nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t realize until I put the costume on, and Shelby worked so hard on it so I’d feel bad if I said no, but...”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You look pretty good in it.”

Riley looked up in surprise. “Really? You don’t think it’s too tight, or...or tacky?”

“Mate, we run around in rainbow spandex as our day jobs. I think we’ve got the market cornered on tacky. And if you can look good in a ranger suit, then you shouldn’t doubt that you look good in that.” He looked at Riley, then broke out into a chuckle. “Though with the amount you’re blushing right now, maybe you should’ve been Red Hulk instead.”

Riley let out a nervous laugh, but soon it turned into a real one. “Haha, yeah. I guess I was just worried about nothing.” His pace picked up, and he stopped slouching, and he started to really enjoy the night. There was a little chill in the air, but not enough to make things uncomfortable. Leaves fluttered through the streets and past jack-o-lanterns (which Kendall made sure Koda didn’t mistake for snacks - again). There were loads of children around, and he even saw several dressed up as rangers themselves.

Riley looked at Chase again. “Do you think Shelby was trying to send us a message with the costumes she picked out for us?”

“Oh, definitely,” Chase said with a smirk. “And I’d have to say...” he glanced at Riley. “Message received?" 

Riley smiled and slung an arm around Chase’s side. “Yeah, I think so too.”

And he supposed he _would_ have to thank Shelby later after all.


End file.
